danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Especial H
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren alrededor de un año y medio antes del comienzo de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio H. Por arte de magia centre Prólogo thumb|300px(En el interior de un avión que surca los cielos y avanza por encima de las nubes, cientos de pasajeros asistidos por azafatas y azafatos disfrutan del final de un vuelo que ha durado casi 8 horas) - MONITOR. (Desde el puesto de mando, el copiloto envía un mensaje a todos los pasajeros) Atención, señores pasajeros, en breve descenderemos para aterrizar en suelo firme. Recuerden no desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, ya que puede haber ligeras turbulencias. Muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros, arigatou gozaimasu. (Los auxiliares de vuelo empiezan a repartir bebidas para todos los pasajeros. Una de las azafatas llega sonriente a Hari Bachchan) - AZAFATA. Hola, jovencito. ¿Quieres algún refresco antes de acabar el viaje? - HARI. (Sonrojado al mirar a la atractiva azafata) S-sí, claro. - AZAFATA. (Saca un batido de vainilla) Sólo me quedan batidos, siento no poder tener más variedad. - HARI. (Aún rojo) No importa. - AZAFATA. (Sonríe) Muy bien. (Le da el batido) ¡Hasta otra! (Se da la vuelta y ofrece bebida a otro pasajero) - HARI (MENTE). (Con la mirada fija en la azafata mientras bebe a tragos el batido hasta acabarlo) Es tan bella… Ojalá en la Academia haya gente así. (Minutos después mira la botella de batido y sus ingredientes) Oh, oh, rayos… Olvidé que soy intolerante a la lactosa, maldita sea… Espero que no me ocurra nada malo. (Veinte minutos después, el avión ha aterrizado en uno de los aeropuertos de Japón y los pasajeros van saliendo mientras cargan maletas. La azafata que atendió a Hari está siendo observada por un grupo de enfermeros) - AZAFATA. (Pálida, con náuseas y gran dolor abdominal) Aayy… Ayy… Me duele todo. - AZAFATA 2. (Preocupada) ¿¿Qué le ocurre a mi compañera?? Se puso así nada más aterrizar el avión, no lo entiendo. - ENFERMERO. Parece una reacción alérgica a algo. ¿Ha consumido algún alimento en mal estado o algo que le dé alergia? - AZAFATA. (Mareada) No… No sé qué puede haberme pasado, jamás me había sentido así. - ENFERMERO 2. Tranquila, la llevaremos al hospital más cercano y le harán una serie de pruebas. Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo ''- HARI. Nací en la India, aunque haciendo cálculos llevo más tiempo vivido en Japón que allí. Mis padres tenían una gran cantidad de trabajo y apenas tenían tiempo para encargarse de mí, así que cuando era pequeño decidieron que la mejor manera de solucionar esto era llevándome a vivir con mis abuelos en Japón. Era una situación un poco extraña para un niño tan pequeño, obligado ya desde el principio a recorrer el mundo para encontrar un sitio fijo sobre el que asentarse, pero intenté adaptarme lo mejor que pude. En verano aprovechaba para visitar a mis padres y no perder así mi cultura y mis raíces, aunque debo confesar que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir donde mis abuelos. Ellos habían estado buscándome Universidad y escuela donde poder estudiar en un futuro, y una de las que encontraron fue la Academia Pico de Esperanza.'' thumb|300px(En la casa de los abuelos de Hari…) - ABUELO. (Mirando la pantalla de un ordenador con unas gafas) “La Academia Pico de Esperanza es la más famosa institución educativa existente en Japón con una marcada influencia internacional. Desde hace 75 años, esta Academia lleva recogiendo y educando a los estudiantes más prometedores y con talento que existen, con el fin de progresar y adaptarse a las nuevas modernidades que se producen día a día. Las inscripciones para el examen de admisión podrán realizarse hasta el próximo lunes” - ABUELA. Suena bien. - HARI. (Pensativo) Pero si es tan famosa, ¿seguro que me escogerán? - ABUELO. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Aquí dice que las inscripciones y el examen son gratuitos. - HARI. Hmmm… Me pregunto qué tipo de talento buscará esa gente. - ABUELA. Tú sé tú mismo, Hari. No creo que haya nadie con más talento que tú. - HARI. (Se sonroja) Gracias. ''- HARI. Ni mis padres ni mis abuelos sabían nada sobre mi verdadero talento. Jamás llegué a contarles que yo era un “Voodoo humano” para no preocuparles. Al principio, cuando lo descubrí de repente, hasta yo mismo dudaba de si lo que estaba viendo eran alucinaciones mías, pero poco a poco fui descubriéndome a mí mismo y me fui acostumbrando a esta “rareza” a la que algunos llaman talento. Como todo en la vida, esto tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.'' __________________________________ ''- HARI. Conseguí mantener mi secreto por temor a que, si se hacía saber, alguien con malas intenciones podría aprovecharse de mi poder para cumplir planes perversos. Todo esto sin embargo terminó haciéndose público el día del examen de acceso a la Academia.'' thumb|300px(En el gimnasio de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, Hari se encuentra subido en la plataforma central mirando a los jueces que tiene en frente. Muchos espectadores y cámaras observan desde todos los ángulos posibles al chico nervioso) - JUEZ. Muy bien, ya que estamos todos preparados, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre y el talento que piensas demostrarnos? - HARI. (Asiente) Me llamo Hari Bachchan y tengo el talento de Voodoo humano. - ABUELA. (Sentada en las gradas laterales y tocándose su oído) ¿Perdón? ¿Qué ha dicho? - ABUELO. Ha dicho que es un Voodoo humano. Seguramente sea una broma. - ABUELA. (Mirando al resto de espectadores) Pues yo no veo que la gente se ría. - JUEZ. (Tose) Bien, comprenderás que este talento es muy difícil de imaginar para el ser humano. Por ello, te pido que nos hagas una demostración. - HARI. Me encantaría, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? - JUEZ. (Se ríe) Tranquilo, lo tenemos todo preparado. Por favor, ayudantes, podéis entrar en escena. thumb(Aparecen un chico y una chica veinteañeros. Uno sujeta una caja de cristal sobre el que corretea un hámster y otra sostiene en sus brazos una inyección. De repente se forma un silencio notable entre el público) - ABUELO. (Se pone las gafas de ver de lejos) ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Esto es parte de la prueba? (Algunas personas piden al hombre que guarde silencio) - JUEZ. A tu derecha tienes un hámster, como puedes ver, y una voluntaria del equipo de enfermería que te inyectará un somnífero. Si de verdad eres un “Voodoo humano” como te haces llamar, intenta que los efectos afecten al hámster en vez de a ti. Si no lo consigues, no te preocupes; la inyección contiene muy poca cantidad de somnífero para un humano. ¿Estás preparado? - HARI. Sí. (Fija la vista en el hámster mientras la enfermera se acerca con la inyección. Con mucho cuidado, ella introduce la aguja por debajo de la piel de Hari hasta penetrar en una vena. Mientras tanto, el hámster para de correr en seco y se mira su pata derecha con un poco de molestia; los espectadores empiezan a asombrarse) - ENFERMERA. (Inyecta todo el somnífero) Ya está. ¿Te ha dolido? - HARI. No, y parece que al hámster tampoco. Lo has hecho muy bien. (La enfermera se sonroja y el público se ríe) - JUEZ. Bien, esperemos unos minutos para comprobar sobre quién hace efecto la droga. (El tiempo pasa lentamente; todo el mundo, incluido el propio Hari, ansía el gran desenlace. Finalmente, el hámster se tumba en el suelo de la caja de cristal y acaba durmiéndose. El mundo aplaude con furor al examinado mientras este sonríe como nunca antes) - ABUELA. (Totalmente confusa) ¿Q-qué acabo de ver? - ABUELO. N-no sé. Pero desde luego este no es el Hari que nosotros conocíamos… __________________________________ ''- HARI. Durante lo que quedó de día, mis abuelos no me dirigieron la palabra más que para preguntarme lo que yo ya esperaba de antemano: ¿por qué les había ocultado algo así? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese don? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan inconsciente como para callármelo hasta ahora? Después de contestarles sinceramente a todas sus preguntas, se callaron y no me dirigieron la palabra en toda la tarde, tal vez como castigo por no haber actuado como ellos creían correcto, o tal vez porque la tensión generada en el ambiente era tal que no se atrevían a cortarla. De todos modos tarde o pronto acabaron hablándome, pero fue sobre algo que no esperaba.'' thumb- ABUELO. Hari, hemos hablado con tus padres. - HARI. … ¿Y bien? - ABUELO. No se creían lo de tu poder, pero les enseñé las noticias de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. - HARI. … Abuelo, ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de esto. Te repito que no quise contároslo para que no os preocuparais. Soy capaz de dominar mi talento. - ABUELO. (Suspira) Quieren que pases con ellos un tiempo. - HARI. (Pálido) ¿Qué? ''- HARI. Aunque mi cerebro intentaba negarlo, mis oídos habían hecho bien su trabajo; había escuchado bien. Después de haberme acostumbrado a vivir en Japón e ingresar en la escuela más famosa, ¿ahora tenía que irme a pocas semanas vista del inicio de curso? Me negué rotundamente a marcharme, pero mis abuelos decían que eso no estaba en su mano ahora. Mis padres querían verme allí con ellos y eso era algo contra lo que yo solo no podía competir. Así que, tristemente, tuve que hacer esa tarde las maletas como pude y buscar un vuelo hacia India para el día siguiente.'' __________________________________ thumb|300px(A la mañana siguiente, Hari está en el aeropuerto dentro ya del avión. Mira con melancolía las vistas que pueden observarse a través de su ventana mientras un sonido envolvente se escucha por todo el lugar) - MONITOR. Atención, señores pasajeros, el despegue comenzará en breve, así que no olviden abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad. A continuación los auxiliares de vuelo procederán a explicarles el resto de procedimientos a seguir durante el vuelo. Gracias por viajar con nosotros. - HARI. (Suspirando) ¿Por qué tengo que irme ahora…? thumb|300px(El avión despega minutos después. Al cabo de unas horas, Hari se desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad para ir al baño. Nada más salir, lo primero que ve en el estrecho pasillo es un muñeco de color marrón claro tendido en el suelo y con la cabeza cortada) - HARI. (Coge el muñeco y lo examina con detenimiento. La sonrisa del muñeco es bastante tétrica y tiene dos botones por ojos. A excepción del cuello parcialmente cortado, el resto del cuerpo parece en perfecto estado) Hmmm… (Mira a ambos lados hasta que una azafata aparece) Disculpe. - AZAFATA. ¿Sí? - HARI. ¿Se le ha caído a algún niño este muñeco? Lo acabo de encontrar aquí al salir del baño. - AZAFATA. (Coge el muñeco) En este avión no viaja ningún niño pequeño que yo recuerde. Lo llevaré a la zona de objetos perdidos por si acaso. - HARI. (Vuelve al asiento y ve encima de él su cartera) … ¿¿Esto es mío?? (Busca en sus bolsillos y no encuentra nada. De repente, coge su cartera del asiento y comprueba que tiene dinero, su documento de identificación y demás tarjetas) - HARI (MENTE). Es imposible que se me haya caído la cartera en esa posición al levantarme. ¿Alguien me la ha quitado al ir al baño? ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho sin que lo note? ¿Y para qué me la ha quitado? Porque veo que no me falta absolutamente nada… ''- HARI. Agité mi cabeza y me volví a sentar en mi asiento para tranquilizarme. Empecé a buscar una respuesta lógica y acabé con la conclusión de que era un despiste mío. Prefería creer eso antes de aceptar que alguien podría estar tras mis pasos desde que subí a este avión. No noté más actividad extraña hasta el aterrizaje. Al poner un pie en tierra, decidí sonreír y olvidar lo que había pasado horas antes, me dirigí a una sala de espera en el aeropuerto y esperé a que mis padres llegaran y me llevaran a casa en coche.'' __________________________________ ''- HARI. Apenas me veían cambiado, ya que les había dejado para regresar a Japón hace un par de semanas, pero aún así tomamos la misma conversación que todos los veranos que venía a visitarles. El tema clave no tardó en salir durante el viaje en coche; les expliqué todo durante el trayecto e intenté convencerles de que yo estaba bien, aunque en el fondo no parecían del todo convencidos. Cuando llegamos a casa, tuvimos otra desafortunada sorpresa…'' (La fachada de la casa de la familia Bachchan tiene un mensaje pintado en letras rojas: “la magia negra se castiga con la muerte”) - MADRE. (Preocupada) C-cariño, mira eso de ahí… - PADRE. … ¿Quién ha escrito eso? ''- HARI. No lo sabíamos. Podría haber sido cualquiera que hubiera visto la retransmisión de Pico de Esperanza, incluso quien “me amenazaba” en el avión. Mis padres llamaron a la policía y rápidamente vinieron a hacerme numerosas preguntas, aunque poca era la información útil que podía darles. Algún demente andaba merodeando por el lugar, pero… ¿intentaría asustarme solamente o su sed de sangre era verdadera?'' __________________________________ (Cuando la noche empieza a caer, los padres de Hari están discutiendo en la cocina mientras este los espía sin que noten su presencia) - MADRE. (Nerviosa) La policía no nos ayuda. Dicen que si volvemos a sufrir algún acoso les llamemos urgentemente. ¡¿Y si la vez siguiente ocurre una tragedia?! (Se lleva las manos a la cara y llora un poco) - PADRE. Te lo dije. Te dije que no lleváramos al niño con tus padres, que estaría mejor aquí. - MADRE. ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos? - PADRE. No sé, pero algo tiene que haber pasado para que nuestro hijo se haya vuelto un muñeco de pruebas andante. - MADRE. (En tono irónico) ¿Y cuál es la razón si puede saberse? ¿Le han dado un alimento caducado o algo y se ha vuelto así o qué? - PADRE. A lo mejor es la contaminación. - MADRE. … ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuánta gente ha salido con súperpoderes viviendo en grandes ciudades? - PADRE. No sé, pero no hay nada que dé una explicación lógica a lo que está pasando. Lo que sí hay es un loco buscando matar a nuestro hijo. - MADRE. Y-yo todavía no puedo creer ese poder suyo que dice tener. - PADRE. Ya viste las noticias y escuchaste a sus abuelos, tiene que ser cierto. - MADRE. ¡Yo sigo pensando que es una coincidencia! Seguramente todos están creyendo idioteces por algo que ha pasado por pura casualidad. - HARI. (Frunce el ceño y entra a la cocina) ¿Casualidad? - PADRE. Hi-hijo, deberías estar en la cama. Es muy tarde. - HARI. (Se dirige a su padre mientras mira a su madre) ¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando todo? (Abraza cariñosamente a su padre) - MADRE. (Como Hari la está mirando fijamente, la madre nota el abrazo de Hari y se queda perpleja al sentir sus brazos a distancia. Apenas tiene palabras para describir todos los pensamientos que se acumulan en su mente) L-lo… Lo noto… Hari, cariño… - HARI. Esto no es culpa de mis abuelos, es algo propio de mí. No sé cómo se originó ni cómo funciona, pero es algo que forma parte de mí y nunca querré deshacerme de ello. - MADRE. (Algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos) Hijo, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste esto? - HARI. Porque quería evitar situaciones como esta, quería protegeros. Pero veo que tomé la decisión equivocada en ese sentido al asistir al examen de ingreso de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. - PADRE. (Respira hondo y suspira) En el fondo comprendo lo que has hecho… Por eso no volverás a Japón ni estudiarás en esa Academia. - HARI. ¡¿Qué?! N-no lo entendéis, allí me necesitan. Me educarán para sacar el máximo provecho a mi talento. - PADRE. No pienso dejar que corras más peligro. Vivirás una vida normal como una persona normal. - HARI. Aquí también corro peligro, ¿no recuerdas al loco que me está amenazando? - MADRE. Al menos aquí la policía ya está estudiando el caso. Si te fueras del país volverías a ser vulnerable y nosotros estaríamos demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarte. - HARI. La policía no está estudiando nada porque no hay manera de encontrar al culpable. Ningún vecino ha visto a nadie sospechoso, no hay pruebas, ¡no hay nada! No quiero esperar a que llegue mi muer- (el padre de Hari le da un bofetón a su hijo en la cara) - PADRE. No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿me oyes? Vuelve a tu cama. (Hari sale corriendo y pega un portazo) - MADRE. (Se apoya en la mesa de la cocina, impotente ante la situación que está viviendo) No sé qué vamos a hacer. ¿Deberíamos marcharnos a otro sitio? - PADRE. No tenemos dinero como para empezar de cero. Esperemos que todo esto sea la broma pesada de un vándalo… ''- HARI. Aquella noche apenas pude dormir. Vigilaba intermitentemente la ventana y la puerta de entrada a mi habitación para asegurarme de que ningún extraño entraba sin hacer ruido. Cuando escuchaba sonidos de alguna gotera me estremecía de miedo pensando en lo que de verdad podría estar causando ese ruido, de dónde provenía, cada cuánto sonaba… Fue la peor noche que he pasado en toda mi vida.'' __________________________________ (Al día siguiente, Hari se despierta con unas grandes ojeras y algo pálido. Su cara es el fiel reflejo del cansancio y la fatiga. Sale sin energía de su habitación y encuentra a su madre en el salón) - MADRE. Sí, exacto. Decidle al centro que queremos cancelar la matrícula de Hari Bachchan; él estudiará en un centro de aquí. - HARI. ¿Qué? No, no, no… ¡No! - MADRE. (Cuelga el teléfono) Lo siento, hijo. Sé que te habría encantado ir a esa academia, pero por ahora no podemos dejar que te vayas y te quedes desprotegido. - HARI. Siempre decís lo mismo y estoy harto. No podéis hacer todo lo que queréis, ¿sabéis? (Se dirige a la salida de casa) - MADRE. Hari Bachchan, ni se te ocurra salir de casa. - HARI. Deja de molestarme. (Gruñe y sale) - PADRE. (Subido a un taburete con un destornillador atornillando una placa de metal con un panel de botones) Rápido, no quites el ojo de Hari y tráelo de vuelta a casa. Yo estoy ocupado montando esta alarma. (Mientras tanto, Hari pasea furioso por un callejón cercano a su casa hasta que alguien desde detrás coloca su mano en el hombro del chico) - HARI. He dicho que me dejéis en paz. ¡Quiero estar solo! (Se da la vuelta y alguien rápidamente le asesta un puñetazo, dejándole inconsciente en el acto) __________________________________ (Tiempo después, en la casa de Hari se encuentran el padre y la madre consumidos por la desesperación. Mientras la madre llora, varios policías estudian varias rutas sobre un mapa colocado a lo largo de la mesa del salón) - MADRE. (Llorando desconsoladamente) ¿Cómo pude llegar tarde? Soy mala madre. - PADRE. (Intentando calmar a su mujer) Shhh, eso no es cierto. Es culpa mía también. - MADRE. (Mirando a los policías) ¿Nuestro hijo sigue vivo? Necesito saberlo. - POLICÍA. No hemos encontrado restos de sangre ni el cuerpo de su hijo, así que es muy probable que hasta ahora esté secuestrado en alguna parte. - MADRE. (Llorando) Menos mal… Sin él ya no tendría un motivo para vivir. Encuéntrenlo, por favor. - POLICÍA. Intentaremos buscarle por los alrededores, aunque ya les adelanto que será difícil si no tenemos pruebas que inculpen a alguien… __________________________________ (En una sala oscura se encuentra Hari atado de pies y manos frente a una pared. Intenta girar su cabeza, pero apenas ve otra pared y un mueble sobre el que se encuentra apoyado un teléfono) - ???. (Su tétrica voz se escucha detrás del amordazado Hari) ¿Quieres el teléfono? Creo que te será difícil alcanzarlo. - HARI. ¿¿Quién eres?? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - ???. Oh, qué maleducado por mi parte. Yo soy el que te liberará de este ser que te hace sufrir. - HARI. ¿Cómo? No entiendo. - ???. Estás poseído por el demonio, por eso tienes la magia negra de tu parte. - HARI. (Se asusta) ¿Eres el que me ha estado amenazando? - ???. Exacto. Planeaba matarte en Japón después de haber visto tu espectacular actuación, ¿sabes? Pero decidiste venir a este país antes de que pudiera hacerlo, así que no me quedó otra que acompañarte. - HARI. (Temblando) No me mates, por favor. No estoy poseído por nadie, lo juro. - ???. Cualquiera en tu situación diría eso. (Coloca un cuchillo en el cuello de Hari desde detrás) - HARI. ¡¡Aaaahh!! ¡Detente! ¡¿Y por qué lo haces desde detrás?! ¿Te conozco? - ???. (Separa el cuchillo del cuello) No, pero no puedo dejar que me veas. ¿En serio creíste por un momento que no lo sé todo sobre tu poder? Si no puedes ver a tu víctima, no puedes hacerle daño. - HARI. (Furioso) Maldito loco. - ???. (Se ríe) Esto lo hago por el bien de la humanidad; incluso tú deberías estar agradecido por ello. Gente problemática como tú ha sido muy peligrosa tanto en el pasado como ahora, así que no queda otra opción más que erradicar el problema de raíz. - HARI. ¿Gente como yo? ¿Me consideraba algún tipo de brujo o algo parecido? No, la magia no existe… Aunque, ¿cómo puedo explicar mi talento sin recurrir a esa palabra? Estaba en un gran aprieto; tenía que pensar algo rápido si quería evitar la muerte. - ???. Iré por un cubo para recoger la sangre que derrames. De paso creo que voy a coger algo de pintura para realizar un ritual en tu honor mientras mueres. Así al menos tu alma podrá conseguir la salvación aunque esté manchada por la oscuridad. (Sale de la habitación) - HARI (MENTE). (Mira el teléfono con ansia de utilizarlo, aunque le es imposible acceder a él) Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que hacer algo… No puedo alcanzar el teléfono, pero si pudiera llamar a casa tendría alguna posibilidad de que vinieran a rescatarme y poder sobrevivir… Un momento, ¿y si intento utilizar mi talento para presionar los botones del teléfono? No, nunca funciona con objetos inanimados; solo con seres vivos… Bu-bueno, la verdad es que podría intentarlo; no voy a perder nada por hacerlo. ¿No? (Aunque sus manos están atadas por cuerdas, mira fijamente el móvil y presiona la palma de su mano con los dedos. Tras cinco desesperados intentos, el móvil se enciende) ¡¡Lo he conseguido!! Ahora tengo que buscar la aplicación de llamada… (desliza su dedo índice por la palma de su mano para desbloquear el móvil a distancia y presiona en el lugar adecuado para acceder a la aplicación de llamadas) __________________________________ (Paralelamente, en la casa de la familia Bachchan se encuentran los padres de Hari y varios policías. Suena un teléfono y los padres se abalanzan sobre él para contestar la llamada) - PADRE. ¿¿Sí?? ¿Quién es? - HARI (VOZ). (Desde la distancia, intentando no gritar para que no le descubran) Papá, soy yo. - PADRE. (Intenta contener las lágrimas) ¡¡Hari!! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - HARI (VOZ). No lo sé, alguien me ha secuestrado y me tiene encerrado en una habitación lúgubre. Si no os dais prisa, él me matará. - PADRE. (Mirando a los policías y a su mujer) Dice que le tienen secuestrado. Hay que encontrarle como sea. - POLICÍA. (Hablando con su compañero) Rápido, hay que localizar de dónde viene la llamada. Señor Bachchan, es muy importante que no cuelgue hasta que localicemos su posición. ¿Entendido? (El padre asiente) - MADRE. (Le salen lágrimas) ¿Cómo nos ha llamado? ¿El secuestrador le ha dejado llamarnos? - PADRE. (Agacha la cabeza y suspira) Tal vez haya usado su poder. - MADRE. (Coge el móvil) Hari, cariño, tendremos el móvil encendido, pero no hables para que no te descubra el hombre malo, ¿me has entendido? - HARI (VOZ). Está bien. __________________________________ (Minutos después, el hombre misterioso regresa a la habitación donde se encuentra Hari con un cubo de pintura) - ???. Disculpa la tardanza; no encontraba la pintura por ninguna parte. - HARI. (Sus ojos son vendados con una tela negra que le impide ver) ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! - ???. Mientras pinte el suelo no puedo dejar que me mires. Pero tranquilo, mientras estés siendo sacrificado podrás ver las paredes de esta habitación como última visión antes de la muerte. - HARI. (Intentando escapar en vano) Déjame salir, ¡te lo suplico! Todavía estás a tiempo de rectificar y no convertirte en un asesino. - ???. Algunos lo verán como un asesinato, pero otros lo verán como un acto hacia la salvación del ser humano. ¿Todavía tengo que repetirte lo peligroso que es un humano con un poder sobrenatural como ese? - HARI. Deja de hablar como si yo fuera a crear un apocalipsis o algo por el estilo. ¡No pienso utilizar este talento para hacer el mal, ¿sabes?! - ???. Me gustaría creerte, pero no tengo otra forma a parte de matarte para asegurarlo. (Le quita la venda oscura de sus ojos) Ya he terminado de preparar el suelo. - HARI. (Temblando) ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Ayuda!! - ???. Gritar no te servirá de nad-… (Observa el móvil encima del mueble, con la pantalla encendida) ¿Cómo se ha encendido el móvil? ¿¿Has sido tú?? - HARI. Sí. Tenías una actualización pendiente. - ???. ¿¿Cómo has conseguido encenderlo si no te puedes mover?? (Se acerca al mueble y coge el móvil para apagarlo. En ese momento, Hari fija su mirada en el secuestrador y se muerde la lengua con toda su fuerza) ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡Hijo de…!! (Escupe sangre al suelo y, con la boca ensangrentada, tapa de nuevo los ojos a Hari) Me ha’ mo’i’o ’a ’engua, ma’ito hijo ’e… - POLICÍA. (Se escucha cómo tiran una puerta abajo a lo lejos) ¡Policía, deje lo que esté haciendo y ponga las manos en alto! - ???. ¡Mie’a! (Escupe más sangre, coge un cuchillo, desata al cegado Hari y coloca el arma sobre su cuello, ambos arrinconados en una esquina de la habitación. Cuando la policía abre de cuajo la puerta de la habitación oscura, entran 5 miembros del cuerpo policial y los dos padres de Hari) - POLICÍA 2. (Mirando a los padres) ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Esto es peligroso para los civiles! - PADRE. No pensamos quedarnos sin hacer nada. (Mira al secuestrador) Tú, cobarde, ¡suelta ya a ese pobre chico inocente y entrégate! - SECUESTRADOR. No me dez ó’denez, eztúpi’o. Quiedo que to’os bajen zuz a’maz al zuelo o matadé a ezte chico. - POLICÍA 3. (Hace un gesto para que tanto sus compañeros como él tiren las armas al suelo) Está bien… - SECUESTRADOR. Bien, ahoda dá’melas dán’oles una pequeña pada’a. (Los policías obedecen forzados, pero mientras el secuestrador coge una de las armas, Hari se separa, se quita la venda rápidamente y corre al otro extremo de la habitación) - HARI. ¡Papá, mamá! (Se gira para mirar al secuestrador, viendo cómo coge una pistola y apunta a su madre con ella) ¡No! - SECUESTRADOR. Modid, sie’vos ‘el demonio. - HARI. (Se interponte entre el secuestrador y su madre, mirando fijamente al primero. Este dispara su arma y la bala impacta en Hari e hiere al secuestrador. La bala desvía su dirección, atraviesa a Hari sin hacerle daño y acaba hiriendo también a la madre en un hombro. - PADRE. ¡¡Cariño!! (Coge a la madre de Hari antes de que caiga al suelo mientras los policías detienen al malhechor) ''- HARI. En aquel momento no sabía cómo sentirme. Tenía pensamientos muy distintos agolpándose en mi mente y provocando una mezcla de reacciones indescriptible; en tan sólo unas horas habían pasado tantas cosas a las que nunca, por suerte, había tenido que enfrentarme. Mi madre fue llevada urgentemente al hospital, donde la trataron y operaron para curar su herida. Cuando los médicos la llevaron a una habitación para que reposara, apenas encontró fuerzas para hablar con todos los anestésicos que le habían suministrado.'' Durante esos momentos el futuro no me importaba, no merecía la pena preocuparse ahora por algo así con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y con mis peores temores a flor de piel. Solo podía esperar… Esperar a encontrar una posible solución a todo esto. Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo ''- HARI. Cuando por fin pudimos volver a hablar con ella después del incidente, un invitado especial vino a acompañarnos y a convencer a mis padres sobre mi regreso a la Academia.'' (En la habitación hospitalaria donde descansa la madre de Hari, su hijo le enseña un ordenador encendido en cuya pantalla se puede ver la cara de Koichi Kizakura) - MADRE. (Confusa) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es usted? (Hari hace de traductor entre ambas personas) - KOICHI. Soy Koichi Kizakura, encargado de la Academia Pico de Esperanza en la búsqueda de estudiantes con talento. - MADRE. (Mira a Hari) ¿Se refiere a la escuela que te admitió? (Hari asiente) - KOICHI. Siento aparecer de repente e invadir su intimidad, pero he sido informado de todo lo que ha ocurrido y no he podido evitar intentar contactar con su marido y usted como fuera. Su hijo tiene uno de los talentos más fascinantes que he visto en toda mi vida académica, ¿sabe? - MADRE. (Suspira) Ya sé que está intentando convencerme de que vaya a esa escuela, pero comprenda que tener que responsabilizarse de ese “talento” como usted lo llama es demasiado para un niño. - KOICHI. Nacer con un talento o no no es algo que alguien pueda decidir. Lo único que buscamos es conducir a Hari por un camino lleno de éxitos y esperanza, uno que otros desearían pero no podrían conseguir dadas sus limitaciones. Su hijo es una persona excepcional; según me han contado consiguió salvarla a usted haciendo uso de sus habilidades. ¿Se puede imaginar la de vidas que podría salvar si nosotros pudiéramos guiarle y sacar el máximo provecho a sus capacidades? - HARI. (Termina de traducir el discurso de Koichi) ¿Podría volver a la escuela, por favor? Nada me haría más feliz. - MADRE. (Cierra los ojos) Si es lo mejor para ti, entonces supongo que no tendré que negarme. Cuéntaselo a tu padre también. - HARI. (Abraza con cuidado y entusiasmo a su madre) ¡Guay! ¡Muchas gracias! - MADRE. (Mirando por la ventana con melancolía) Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando como has hecho siempre. Te echamos mucho de menos cuando no estás. - HARI. (Sonríe) Creo que me quedaré un tiempo más con vosotros aquí, por los menos hasta que te recuperes. - MADRE. ¿En serio? Pero… Tienes que ir a clase. - HARI. Según he oído, la asistencia no es obligatoria. Con que pases los exámenes prácticos es suficiente, ¿verdad? (Mira a Koichi) - KOICHI. Eh… Sí, pero… - HARI. (Sonríe) Pues no hay más que hablar. Volveré a clase el día del examen parcial, ¡hasta entonces! (Apaga el ordenador) - HARI. Y ese fue el inicio de mi vida académica, un poco atrasada con respecto a la del resto. Pero también es el inicio de una historia: la historia de cómo me convertí en un héroe. Fin del episodio Curiosidades y anotaciones *thumb|125pxSegún este episodio se descubren dos aspectos sobre Hari Bachchan: es alérgico a la lactosa y en situaciones de extremo peligro es capaz de usar su capacidad vudú sobre objetos inanimados. *La última frase mencionada por Hari es parecida a una de las frases introductorias de Izuku Midoriya en Boku no Hero Academua. *Aquí debajo se dejan los dibujos que fueron utilizados como base para crear parte de las imágenes digitales finales de este episodio: IMG_20181014_203301.jpg|Hoja con dibujos principales IMG_20180930_163524.jpg|Muñeco vudú repasado a rotulador Voodoo Monokuma.png|Diseño digital del muñeco vudú Categoría:Historias